In an effort to meet the current and projected needs for increased reliance on magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) in clinical diagnoses, this Phase I - Phase II Fast Track proposal addresses the specific aim of providing an open-access, low-field, high- resolution imaging system targeted for physicians' offices, small clinics and imaging centers. Building on recent developments of magnesium diboride (MgB2) superconductor wire by Hyper Tech, the recent advances in high temperature superconductor RF receiver coils and lower cost pulsed-tube cryocoolers, an enhanced point-of-care MRI imaging system can be developed for an examination room type environment, thereby enabling a much larger number of patient conditions to be scheduled at MRI imaging centers without the need for building large shielded rooms and while freeing up the large magnet units for more complex studies. By using a superconducting magnet and high temperature superconducting RF coils for improved signal-to-noise-ratio (SNR), a dc magnet can be developed that will significantly expand the imaging capability of the current MagneVu permanent magnet (PM) based MRI while maintaining a low-cost alternative for select medical conditions, which are now dependent on the large magnet imaging at much higher capital and operating costs. Building on the model of an open- access geometry and an inhomogeneous magnetic field, the envisaged MRI system will be developed in three phases. Phase I will address the overall feasibility issues and delineate the specific requirements for the MgB2 based superconducting magnet using the technical experience gained from the existing PM based MagneVu system. A conceptual and preliminary design for the envisaged MRI will result. In Phase II, the magnet detail design will be completed and magnet and ancillary systems fabricated or procured. In parallel, the balance of the imaging system will be designed and/or modified from existing hardware and software and procured as necessary. At the end of Phase II, a completed prototype system will be available for preliminary tests. The proposed research will enable patients to be seen and diagnosed at point-of-care in local doctors' offices and clinics in a timelier manner This will enable earlier diagnosis of medical conditions so that treatment can begin sooner and be monitored more closely than currently possible. Lower cost imaging equipment will translate into increased usage and wider availability, thus better patient care at a lower cost. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]